Big Hero 7
by MoralSky
Summary: {Author Note!} {This is a fanfic and not facts, or spoilers of Big Hero 7. The whole story is my own idea and thoughts, because I love the movie, don't like it, don't read it, please and THANK YOU! ENJOY! }
1. Chapter 1

Today is may ninth, which means it's Hiro's birthday. Hiro will be sixteen years old, and his second year attending at San Fransokyo Tech College. His Aunt Cass was having his party at the cafe, and inviting his friends, along with a new friend he made at the college.

His name was "Tidal Sumin", he was the first new friend he made when he got to college, he was the same age as Hiro, but shorter than him. Mainly because of Hiro's growth spurt he gained, as two years passed.

He was what you call those unpopular nerds; he wore these big thick glasses, and a brown sweater vest with a white button up under it, and beige capri shorts with plain old black adidas shoes. He was just your classic nerd, with a big brain and heart.

**Bell jingling above the cafe door**

"Hey Aunt Cass, I'm home!" Hiro announced, as he entered through the threshold of the cafe.

Aunt Cass, rushed from behind her cash register. After taking care of a customer, she gave Hiro the strongest bear he had ever felt since Wasabi.

"I'm so happy and excited, that my nephew is turning sixteen, and you finally let me throw the party. It's going to be the Bomb!" She exaggerated that last part, trying to sound hip.

Hiro only chuckled and rolled his eyes at his Aunt trying to catch up to today's generation, but also felt a little embarrassed, "I don't think anyone says that anymore Aunt Cass, and it sounds even more weird when u say it."

His words didn't phase her or bothered her, she was to excited about throwing a party for his birthday, Hiro wasn't someone who cared that much for birthday parties.

Although Tadashi always gave him one every year. Hiro reached his room, changing into something more comfortable, and went straight to Baymax to add more adjustments to him as well as upgrades.

He couldn't believe it's been two years since, Tadashi passed away. Hiro was still depressed about his brother passing, but he didn't want to wallow in sorrow the rest of his life.

He knew Tadashi would've want him to move on, and he would be proud of the man he is today. Yeah, he considered himself a man, after going through and accomplishing so much the past two years.

"Baymax."

Baymax was activated, and inflating himself. To become operational, Hiro added a lot of upgrades to Baymax. He gave him a voice command, that only recognized and activated when it heard Hiro's voice. Instead of just reacting to pain noises, also teaching Baymax certain human like emotions and actions.

Hiro put both his hands in his red hoodie pocket, stepping back to give Baymax some space.

"Hello Hiro, how may I assist you?" Baymax said, in his usual calm cute voice.

"I wanted to check out a new upgrade I created for you, wanna see or...Maybe try it out, before the party." Hiro grinned, as he grabbed his tech bag and put on more comfortable shoes.

He made sure to sneak his way past his Aunt, while she was taking customers order.

They were walking to Hiro's new and improve lab, in the garage. Hiro and his friends would meet up there sometimes, to discuss a threat that came about or college projects they had.

"I forgot I also need to finish this project, I had for Ms. Callaghan." Hiro just shrugged off the idea, knowing he could quickly finish that tomorrow. If he worked up at the right time.

Professor Callaghan was obviously fired from his job, but some months after the incident. His daughter Abigail, took over. She was a very sweet young woman and cool, she was really close to Hiro. She was astonished on how young Hiro was, with such an intelligent brain. Hiro was like her little assistant, she heard about the situation with his brother and gave her sincere regards and apology. All in all, she was the sweetest woman he had ever met.

It wasn't to loud where they were, to as Hiro losing focus, but the sound of the street and typing on his computer helped him to stay calm.

He ejected the plug from Baymax Helmet, and put it back on him. Baymax was fully geared up, "Check it, I added another upgrade to your helmet, to where as you can detect strange phenomena that is occurring or might occur. So we always don't have to wait to hear it on the news." Hiro put his hands back inside his middle pocket smiling, feeling a bit proud of himself for this new upgrade.

Baymax used his new helmet upgrade, which worked wonders. The only problem was, they expect to detect a problem already miles from them. What made it worse, it was where his Aunt Cass cafe was.

Hiro quickly suited up, and jumped on Baymax back. Jetting off to the cafe. "Baymax contact the others, tell them theirs trouble at the cafe."Hiro ordered nervously".

"Yes, sure thing Hiro." Baymax began contacting the others. Hiro was not going to lose another family, not this time, it was his turn to save.

••••••• •••••••• ••••••••

Cass, had finish preparing Hiro's birthday party. After closing up the shop 2 hours earlier. She was so excited to give the special Birthday Hiro deserves, especially after Tadashi died. Sometimes in her mind she felt like she failed as Tadashi's and Hiro's aunt. When Tadashi died, Hiro would distance himself for two weeks and stayed holed up in his shared room with Tadashi.

She didn't know what to do or how to comfort him, she was thankful his friends were around. They did a better job, then what she could do. After returning from her train of thought.

She added the finishing touch to his cake, before she could light the candles. She noticed a strange person standing in front of her cafe door outside. They stretched forth their hand, creating sometime of circular light from their palm.

Her eyes growing like saucers, she dodged the blast just in time, but didn't realize the blast split half the cafe to the middle of the ceiling. As the ceiling began to collapse above her.

Their was an uproar outside, concerning what just happened, some people were running and others taking pictures. Only making her more angry, trying to blast everyone else.

She tried moving, but was in to much pain from injuring her ankle, she didn't know if she twisted it or scraped it. The only thing she was concerned about was; if she was going to join Tadashi in the after life, from the ceiling collapsing on her. She didn't want to leave Hiro by himself, she felt like she still had unfinished business.

She shut her eyes closed, preparing for the impact. Except feeling her bones break, she felt cold metal hands holding her close, but she didn't know what this huge thing was that just rescued her from death, but she was thankful.

She passed out from shock, before she could figure out who her savior was. Baymax laid her somewhere safe, and returned to where Hiro was fighting with the strange intruder.

Hiro gained a few upgrades himself. He created himself two small gun blasters, that shot out little shock beams that looked and was fast as bullets, he was becoming irritated with the persons dodging skills.

From the looks of the person, they had female features and the figure. He felt like he was dealing with someone like Callaghan, but a female this time. She was wearing a Kitsune mask, but the rest of them seemed to have this mechanical Kunoichi armor. The only skin revealed was her shoulders, and top portion of her thighs.

What caught Hiro's attention the most was the metal belt around her waist. In the middle of it was a glowing circular piece.

"Aww, your curious about this little toy around my waist." Her voice was low, but sounded demonic. She flew in the air

Before she could use it, she slapped away Baymax fist blast, coming from her right side, after trying to save other residence caught up in the incident. Along with him was Hiro's friend. As always Fred made the first move, blowing fire straight at her middle.

She dodged it, but then rubbed her hand above the fire. Creating some kind of blue glow, which was freezing the fire, making Fred stop. Having the glacier almost crush Hiro, before he dodged it.

"What in the!? I know everyone saw that, did everyone see that, or was it just me."

"Yes Wasabi, we all saw it!" Gogo yelled in an angry tone, threw two discs at her, but she caught them reflecting them back at her much faster, Gogo quickly dodged almost losing her footing.

Before the woman could react, an explosive ball caught her hand. Creating an orange blocky foam, that became as hard as stone on her hand, reaching her elbow.

"Awesome job Honey." Hiro praised honey for her quick reaction, the four circled her. Hiro was on the back of Baymax back and flew in front of her, making sure to keep his distance.

"Okay, Game over lady, we can do this the easy way-"

"Or the hard way." Hiro finished Fred's sentence.

Their were sounds of many police sirens booming from a distance, she turned her head to where the sound was and back at Hiro.

"That's cute, but I think I got to see about as much as I needed to, Hiro Hamada." She flew on top of Hiro's half broken house.

"What!? How do u..." Before Hiro could finish his sentence, she back flipped from the top of the house and made herself turned invisible, where they couldn't see her no more.

"What the hell, did we just fight." Gogo announced, with confusion in her voice. Baymax landed back on the surface, letting Hiro jump off safely.

"I don't know about you guys, but that...was...AWESOME! She even could turn invisible. Honey...Wasabi...So either that had something to do with science, or she must be a rad evil alien chick." Wasabi, just rolled his eyes and shook his head towards Fred's remark.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about her." Hiro finally taking his helmet off. The police and ambulances finally arriving to the scene.

Some people that were still conscious or unharmed, was still or is taking pictures. Having some probably already uploaded and spread out through the internet.

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro almost forgot about her, "Please be okay". Hiro pleaded in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 8:00 a.m, at the hospital. Hiro and his friends, had took his Aunt, because she injured her right leg. She twisted her ankle, but scraped her leg, Baymax could only do so much so to ease her pain.

Hiro was left alone with his aunt, until she woke up. While the others went to the hospital cafeteria to grab something to eat for them and Aunt Cass. Her eyes were opening slowly, adjusting to the brightness.

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro scooted closer to his Aunts bedside.

"H-Hiro..." Cass responded weakly, her head turned towards the only nephew that's still alive.

She was trying to lift herself, until she felt something heavy on her right leg. It slightly hurt to move, so Hiro helped her sit up carefully. She rubbed her head, and felt bandages around it as well.

"I'm so glad your okay Aunt Cass." Hiro pulled her in a hug, like she was going to disappear. She smiled, and returned the embrace.

"I'm okay Hiro, I was saved by this big giant robot thing." She told him, as they refrained from embracing.

"Um...Aunt Cass I think..." Before Hiro could finish his statement, his friends came through the door. Noticing Aunt Cass was up, Honey was the first to rush to her side and hug her. Wearing her usual sun dress and beige sweater jacket and yellow closed toe heels, the only difference was she cut her hair into a shoulder length bob cut.

"How are you Ms. Hamada?" Honey asked happily, but still in a concerned tone.

"I feel fine honey." Cass smiled at her, driving away the concern in her eyes, with joy. Everyone else repeating Honey's gesture, They made Wasabi carry the items. He had to lay them down on the table by Hiro to give his fair share of a genuine hug.

"I still can't believe how grown all of you have become...Especially you Hiro." She smiled at all of them.

Everyone was still the same, just a feature change. Gogo still had her prideful and sassy character; she had on a long black sleeve, with a purple vest; dark purple jeans and long black, white lace boots. She cut her hair as well into a pixie cut, and dyed purple at each end on her strands of hair.

Wasabi was wearing a dark green short sleeve shirt, and black Capri pants; and black flat shoes. His hair had grown longer, since these two years.

Fred, still wore his usual clothes and attire; he grew a goat tee, and his hair grew a little. So he put it into a ponytail.

Now Hiro grew some height, he was about Tadashi's height now. His hair grew to his shoulder and spikey; he was wearing a red hoodie with the symbol on like what was on Tadashi's hat. Brown baggy pants, and black converse.

"I'm sorry Hiro...We didn't get to celebrate your birthday, I really wanted to make this it special for you..." She turned to Hiro with a sad smile.

"This was the first time you let plan something for you. I never felt as if I did enough for you and your brother, after your brother had passed. I felt as if I failed you as an aunt...I didn't know how to make you happy again or cheer you up, I couldn't protect Tadashi. I feel like a failure, but I'm thankful to your friends for being their for you guys when I couldn't."

Before Cass could babel on any further, Hiro pulled her into the strongest embrace she had ever gotten. Looked her right in the eye.

"That is not true Aunt Cass, you are not a failure. If anything, you've done more for me and Tadashi, than anyone ever could. You took us in when no one else in the family would, you supported us, even raised me to the person I am today. Tadashi's death was not your fault Aunt Cass, you couldn't have done anything to stop it, neither of us could. Sure, I have my friends to help me, but no one can ever replace you Aunt Cass...No one."

Hiro pulled her into another hug, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Getting a taste of her fresh tears, "One last hug". She chuckled a little at his statement.

Honey gazed at the moment with awe and passion, holding her hands close to her heart. Gogo just smiled at them. Wasabi was pretending to wipe fake tears from his eyes, while Fred was actually crying and came over to the two that was hugging, and joined them.

"I love you guys to, you dudes and dudettes are awesome, especially your cooking Ms. Hamada." Fred whispered, dramatically. Cass was smiling and laughing at Fred's words. Hiro was laughing a little, but also trying to end their long embrace. Then their was a knock at the patient door.

The door slowly opening, "I'm sorry to interrupt such a touching moment." The person walked in with a bouquet of Kinmokusei flowers.

"Oh no it's fine..." Looking at Fred signaling for him to let go, which he did and next him and his Aunt refrained from embracing.

The person sat the flowers down on the desk next to Hiro's aunt. "Hello Ms. Hamada, you probably don't know me, my name is Abigail Callaghan." She shook Cass hand.

"I know who you are, Hiro told me a lot about." She returned the gesture.

"Really now...Well he told a lot about you and your family as well, I wanted to send my most humble regards to you, I'm uh...I feel sorry for yo...I mean feel so bad to what happened yesterday. I paid for your medical bill, and I have a team helping rebuild your shop, we also made sure to recover your belongings of what wasn't damaged."

"Oh you didn't need to do all of that. I didn't want to trouble anyone."

Abigail giggled, "It's quite alright Ms. Hamada, it's the least I could do, for you encouraging Hiro to join the college, he's been such a great student and assistant." She looked at Hiro, with the brightest smile she could give.

"Oh, well his older brother is the one that encouraged him."

"Tadashi...You know I heard that..." before Abigail could finish, her phone ringed. She got a call from her team, requesting her return. "I'm sorry, I've been called to assist with something. It was nice to meet you Ms. Hamada." And so with that said, she was already out the door.

After that everyone stayed at the hospital, until Cass was discharged from San Fransokyo Senior Hospital. She was released from the hospital by nine o clock, at night. Hiro's friends said their goodbyes, and was headed back to the cafe. That was half finished, they got the safe okay from Abigail, to enter in and be able to sleep.

"Goodnight Aunt Cass." Hiro said after helping her onto the bed.

"Goodnight Hiro." She replied back, before finally drifting off into sleep.

Hiro kept her door cracked, in case something else happens, but hopefully nothing will. He would be able to her his Aunt. He quickly threw off his clothes on the floor, and threw himself on the bed. With nothing on but his white T and grey boxers.

He looked towards his brother side of the room, where slept, "I wonder what Callaghan was going to say before she left." With that thought still swimming through his mind. He too drifted off to sleep, to prepare for another day.


	3. Chapter 3

• 2 Years Ago •

"From injuries like these, it's amazing that their still breathing." One person said.

"Make sure their vitals stay stable." Another person spoke.

The person was trying to move, but they couldn't. They didn't feel any pain. But they tried to move one of their limbs, realizing that they lost two limbs but they didn't which ones. They tried lifting their head, but it was too painful to. The pain was slowly returning.

"W-Where...Wh-What happened...What's go..." they stopped speaking, their voice was really hoarse and deep.

"Mr. Hamada, the patient is slowly regaining consciousness." Someone spoke from a distance.

"H-H-Hamada...Hamada, H-Hamada..." As they kept repeating those words, some memories began flooding back to them. Causing them to freak out, also yelling in pain. The strangers trying to calm them down.

"H-Hiro...Where am I! Where's my brother! My Family and Friends...! Ahhhhhhhh!" Tadashi yelling in fear and anger, with his burnt throat.

One of them came up to him calmly and injected something in the side of his neck to ease his pain. He jolted his head to his side, on the metal piece he was strapped down too.

"Nice to see you return the land of the living nephew"

'Nephew', Tadashi thought to himself. He doesn't remember much of the rest of the Hamada family, from being out of contact for so many years. He looked at the old well dressed man, with a questioned look.

"Aww, I'm wounded that my favorite nephew. Don't remember his favorite uncle, it's me Tadashi. Tomo Hamada, when your parents were still around and when you were a little boy, you and came to visit me at my company. You would always come to my office, and show the little amazing inventions you'll come up with each time." Tomo smiled, making the creases on the side of his mouth grow.

Tadashi slowly remembered now, although they stop going to visit and keep contact with him. He never knew why, it was way before Hiro was even born.

"What happened to me, and where am I..." Tadashi questioned with tired lifeless eyes.

"You've gotten severe third-degree burns, all on the left side of your body. All the way to the side of your face, making you lose one eye, maybe the blindness we can heal than the others. You lost your left arm and your right leg, your right leg having just a second-degree burn but not serious, like your whole left side."

Tadashi felt as if this wasn't real, that this was all a nightmare of what his uncle was telling him. His uncle was right, it was a miracle he was still breathing, before he treated him. He just wanted to go back home; with Aunt Cass delicious meals, Seeing Hiro's goofy gape smile along with his annoying voice, and his nerd friends from his college. He knew he failed at trying to rescue his Professor which only pained him more.

All those thoughts overflowing, hot tears slowly streaming down his face.

"Don't cry my Nephew. Me, the scientist, and my physicians will fix you up again in my company's lab. Let's call it an upgrade, might I add." He had a weird grin about that statement.

"Activate the machine Dr. Ferro." Tomo, ordered living from Tadashi's side.

Tadashi felt the machine jerk a little, and noticed he was being pulled into a long metallic pod, the inside glowing neon blue on the sides.

As he was fully pushed into the pod and it was locked. Their was a mask at the top of the machine, that slowly covered Tadashi's mouth to help him breath. Soon the machine was filled up with a strange red water, and six cords on the side of the machine. Connected into his skin, cords on each side of his neck, arms, and legs.

Tadashi, greeted his teeth under the mask, from the pressure the cords added to his already sore and broken body. They checked Tadashi's blood and heart rate, and seen it was still stable they continued.

"Are you sure this will be okay Mr. Hamada?" Dr. Ferro questioned.

"Of course! Don't worry, doesn't matter if the liquid fusing from the tubes fusing with his blood, cause him pain. It will come out successful, where going to make a weapon out of this boy." Tomo grinned wickedly, He knew Tadashi was the perfect subject for this. All those years of looking for his nephew.

• Four Weeks Later •

Tadashi had Insomnia, from a pain that would come every once in awhile, trying to figure out if his uncle is helping him or using him. What about his family and friends? How were they doing...? How was Hiro doing, he was more worried about his knucklehead than anyone else.

He bet Hiro thought he was dead, in all actuality; he felt like he was. He feels foreign in his own body, he doesn't feel the same, like someone else was apart of him as well.

What would Hiro and the rest of them think if they saw him again, or how they would react? A lot of thoughts about his family and friends, never left him. Tadashi just wanted to return home and have his old life back.

He looked around the room, that his uncle prepared for him neatly. It was very traditional, unlike where he lived. He still didn't know where he was at...How far was he from San Fransokyo? Probably miles away where not many can find his uncles company, a business for advance cars.

He grabbed the remote from his bed, and turned on the tv, and turned up the volume. Showing some news. He got up slowly not to trigger any pain on his body, to go to the bathroom, To refresh himself.

After twenty minutes of refreshing himself, he laid back onto the bed with damped hair and only in his boxers. He turned his head to see the tv, but seeing something that caught his full attention, making him sit up straight.

It showed Professor Callaghan and him using Hiro's micro bites. He walked closer to the tv and sat in front of it. Callaghan was trying to create a portal and destroy Krei's company and him. It was showing different video footage people caught, what caught his attention the most was the people fighting him.

"Hiro..." Tadashi said sadly, his heart somewhat dropped at seeing Hiro and his friends going against Callaghan. Who was literally trying to do harm to his family and friends, "Baymax!" Tadashi laughed weakly. Hiro had upgraded his robot to a combat one, but it still had his lovable feel, and didn't harm a fly.

Tadashi lifted his left hand, that was regenerated from his new gain powers. To the tv screen slowly down, he couldn't believe so much has happened, since his disappearance. Callaghan was put under arrest obviously, and his brother and friends were still safe, except he didn't know what happened to Baymax. Although that didn't matter at the moment, his mind felt scrambled again. And sat back feeling defeated

"Did I really risk my life; my eye, hand, leg, EVERYTHING! Even my own Damn sanity for a man, that probably only cared about himself and his selfish needs...I bet he's the one that started that fire...he even stole his little brother micro bites, and what's worse...Used it against him and his friends, for his own selfish desire...He tried to KILL HIRO, MY LITTLE BROTHER! HIRO, MY FRIENDS...! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tadashi yelled, his eyes glowing a yellow smokey color.

He gripped his hair with both his hands, almost pulling his hair out in frustration, trying to process so much that has happened these past four weeks.

"Mr. Hamada, Tadashi is unstable and generating plasma blasts from his body."

"Then what the hell you standing their for, STABILIZE HIM!" Tomo commanded, slamming his fist on his desk.

• One year later •

Tadashi was becoming better with his new given powers. Although he still have his episodes, from depression, Insomnia, and stress. His Uncles team was creating Tadashi a metal suit to preserve his powers, so to not accidentally hurt anyone.

Tadashi was staying up to date on the latest events that were happening in San Fransokyo, on the news. He was happy that Hiro went to the college, a lot has happened with him and his friends. Their like Heroes now they even gave themselves a team name called, "Big Hero 6" Tadashi had to admit it was cute but catchy, protecting the city, fighting evil. Although what shock them the most is the created a hall after his name, to keep him in remembrance. He was really touched by the thought of that.

He was exceptionally proud of how grown Hiro has gotten, and accomplished, but also had feared Hiro's safety with as much danger he was encountering, he wonder how Aunt Cass felt about it, or if she even knew.

He wished he could be their to tell Hiro how proud he was and that his brother is still alive watching him grow, and everything that's happened, but he couldn't well at least not now, but hopefully. His uncle says he can't leave yet, until he finish whatever business he had. The shower always helped Tadashi stay relaxed and calmed.

"I'm going back no matter what, just wait for me Hiro."

• To The Present •

"Yes, good Tadashi. You've become a lot better, how does the suit feel nephew?"

Tadashi is wearing a charcoal waterproof oxford fabric bodysuit, covering his whole body, only his head and neck is revealed. Over his bodysuit, is his Armor to ensure that he did not accidentally emit harmful radiation, as well help with his powers and flight. His armor was all white covering his whole, but have a small diamond shape opening on his stomach revealing his charcoal undergarment.

He was wearing a mechanical Conqueror's bracers; The bracers are simple in design, featuring layers of leather that are secured together via rivets, which are then further enhanced with stainless steel plating. An added bonus of these bracers is that they feature short extensions at the wrist, which provides a small protector that can be secured to the hand thanks to an elastic strap, which means that these bracers keep both your wrist and your hand safe and secure.

His Leg armor, is similar towards his braces. With sixteen gauge steel, protecting the thighs; knees and lower legs. White armored cover shoes, connected, the suit had a core The design is similar to the flag of Japan, which has a red circle in the center signifying the sun. The difference compared to the flag of Japan is that the Rising Sun Flag has extra sun rays.

Two rays that reach to the collar of his suit, the other two that reaches all the way down to the ankle of his suit. One on each side of his hand, that stops to his wrist. The core helps him to control his power when he generates it, so the core glows as bright as fire; and extends to the rays to generate his power. Through his whole body; Arms and legs. He wore a metal mask that only covered his mouth, but was still able to speak through it.

Although the mask altered his voice, making it deeper than what he originally sound like. The mask was connected to his suit, but from the back.

"I feel okay, don't forget your promise old man." Tadashi reminded him, in the most serious tone he has given anyone.

"Don't worry dear nephew, I won't." Tomo answered, with somewhat of a snarky tone behind it. After that he continued Tadashi's training.


End file.
